Hetalia Academy: Year 1
by rockychaos
Summary: Alfred arrives at his new school; but wait? There's some Mexican chilling in his dorm! MexUsa with some side pairings, and the occasional USUK
1. Prologue

**First chapter of my MexUsa fanfic. But you can tell that. Hope you like! =D**

**There probably will be instances of USUK later on 3 **

**And of course, I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series.**

**Only thing I own is Mexico.**

Alfred F. Jones walked into his home, grinning and laughing as usual. It was his last day at his old middle school, and although he was going to miss his friends, he was extremely happy to get out of there. Alfred set his bags down, and as he looked up, he saw his younger sister staring at him with a package in her hand. Emily Jones, Alfred's younger sister, who acted JUST like him. She event tried to replicate his hairstyle once!

"Yo, Alfred!" Emily said-well, screamed. Not so much screamed, but she had a very loud voice for a 7th grade girl.

Alfred strolled over to her, and patted her on the head. "Whats' it?"

"This thing came in the mail for ya." Emily shook it, holding it to her ear. "I think it's clothes or something."

Alfred's eyes lit up as he attempted to snatch it away from her. He knew what it was- the uniform for the high school he was attending. University of Science and World Studies. It was one of the best high schools in the country, they accepted students from all over. To add, it was in New York City. One of Alfred's favorite places in the world. He's been all over the U.S.-Chicago, Los Angelos, Denver, Philadelphia, and D.C, but he loved NYC the most.

Emily held the package with one hand away from Alfred, grinning. "What is it?"

"None of your business, sis!"

"Come on, tell me what it isssss?" Emily whined.

Alfred rolled his eyes, pouting. "If you MUST know, it's my high school uniform."

"You're getting excited over a high school uniform?" She giggled. "Nerd." And pushed it into Alfred's chest. This was met by a playful punch from Alfred. "You're not allowed to punch, THE HERO!" He said, with extra emphasis on the word. "Or I'm telling mom." Telling mom always gets your little siblings to shut up, so Emily did that, and ran upstairs.

Alfred went to the kitchen table, unwrapping the package. He laid his clothes out in front of him, staring in awe. A yellow vest, a tie, plaid pants, and a blue jacket. Then snapping out of his awe, he murmured "S' okay, I guess." A thought then popped in his mind.

Would he be able to wear his bomber jacket?

Alfred ALWAYS wore his bomber jacket, ever since Christmas. His uncle Sam gave it to him, and passed away the night after. Quite a tragic event. Then, Alfred realized that he shouldn't care about school rules, they couldn't kick out THE HERO! "HAHAH!" he laughed loudly at the thought. Emily responded with a "Keep it down, Alfred!" She was probably texting her best friend Alice or something.

* * *

><p>After a dinner with his parents about this new school, it was a boarding school, his parents were going to miss their little Alfie, Alfred went to his room and opened Firefox. He typed in the name of the school's website, browsing through the programs. A baseball team, huh? He remembered all of the time spent training his little sister to hit a ball, back when he was 8. Ahaha, good times, good times.<p>

"Alfred! Lights out in 5!" His mother yelled up there. Alfred closed his mac, and got all snug and cozy in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**If you haven't guessed, Emily is Fem!America**


	2. Enter: Alejandro

Alfred gave one final look at his room. It was rather empty, everything was packed in his bag. Only his bed, and a few comic book hero posters were left. Yes, Alfred had a secret obsession with comic books. He didn't let ANYONE know about this obsession, not even his best friends. When his sister peeked in his room, she never asked, she assumed it was a boy thing.

"ALFRED! GET DOWN HERE!" His mom called.

"Haha…I'm going to miss this place.." Alfred said quietly, and turned away, picking up about 7 bags of varying sizes. He walked down the stairs, grinning."I'm ready!" Alfred got into the front seat of their mini-van, with Emily waving goodbye from the house. "BE A HERO OUT THERE, SIS!" He smiled and waved back. Then they were off.

As Alfred arrived in the airport, his mom hugged him. "I'm going to miss you..my little hero.." Alfred squirmed out of her grip.

"Moooooooooooom!" He whined. "You're embarrassing me…." Alfred looked around to see if any of his future schoolmates were around.

"FLIGHT 407 TAKING OFF IN 20 MINUTES" The microphone announced.

"THAT"S ME! WOO!" Alfred shouted. People stared. A girl with brown hair held her ears.

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?" She yelled back with equal volume. "I JUST GOT OFF ONE FLIGHT AND HAVE TO GET ON ANOTHER IN 20 MINUTES."

"SORRY." Alfred screamed across the room. A security guard gave a menacing glare at them both. Alfred's mom face palmed.

"Hun, don't do that ever again in an airport.."

"Sorry mom."

"Be good, ok Alfie?""Ok! Bye." He grinned.

"Call me if you need me!""Yes mom. Are you going now?"

She was walking away, and still screaming commands like eat your vegetables and brush your teeth everyday and such. After she was out of range, he rolled his eyes. "Geez, does she have to be so overprotective?" He sighed.

When Alfred boarded the plane, coincidently, he sat next to the same girl he was screaming at earlier. "Yo! I remember you!" He said in a friendly manner. "Really? Good then! You don't have horrible memory! My name's Sarah!" She extended her hand to shake. "I'm Alfred!" He smiled and gripped her hand and shook it. "Where ya headin', Sarah?"

"To New York City! I heard it was one of them big cities!"

"The biggest! I'm going to school there!"

"Really? Me too!" Her eyes widened in excitement.

"What school?" They looked like two 5 year olds (or 25 year olds) discussing the newest gossip in My Little Pony.

"University of Science and World Studies!""SO AM I! YAHOO!" He yelled loudly as to make the passengers cringe.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" They passengers cried.

"Hey, um, Alfred right? I think we should talk more quieter.."

"Good idea." He grinned.

As they arrived in the airport, they had to split up for a minute. Sarah was extremely hungry, she was going to browse around. Alfred managed to smuggle a big mac on the plane, so he happily ate that. Alfred got his baggage, and waited outside. While looking to his left, he saw a guy getting into a limousine. A british boy, who had the same uniform as Alfred. Alfred automatically thought 'potential friend.'

"Mr. Kirkland, do you need help with your luggage?""No, I'm fine."

"Mr. Kirkland, would you like an extra cushion in your seat?""I'm fine."

"Mr. Kirkland, do you need a-""I SAID I'M BLOODY FINE!" This caused even more bystanders to look up.

"DUDE! THAT"S HARSH, MAN!" Alfred yelled to the boy he didn't' even know. Oh Alfred, you're going to get yourself shot one day.

Arthur glanced up at Alfred and scowled. Sigh. Sometimes Arthur wished he wasn't treated so much like an almighty king. Or an almighty king's son, rather.

* * *

><p>Alfred got in the next cab that pulled up, and the ride was nice and smooth. As Alfred arrived at school, he was told to report immediately to his assigned dorm.<p>

"Yo! Dude, are you the dorm assigner person dude?"

"I don't think I'd call it that..but yes I am. Name please?"

"Alfred THE HERO! F. Jones."

"Ah, Alfred F. Jones. Your room is right down the hallway, 26b."

"Sweet! Thanks dude!" Alfred rushed down the hallway, eager to see his new roommate. He opened the door and saw a Mexican boy sleeping on his couch with his feet up. Alfred shook the boy. The boy blinked, and then greeted Alfred with a warm smile.

"HOLA! Me llamo Alejandro!" He said.

Oh boy. This is going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p><strong>A wild Mexico appeared! Alejandro Rodriguez :3<strong>

**Please review. For me.**


	3. The Cowardly Hero

Before Alfred could give his whole I'm the hero speech, Alejandro was already on his feet, shaking Alfred's hand eagerly. "Ah! Tu eres Americano, no?"

Alfred stumbled back and blinked a bit. "Uh..yeah, I'm from America! Are you from like, Mexico dude?" Alejandro nodded his head eagerly.

"Si, I am from Mexico!" He pulled a taco from his school bag, handing it to Alfred. "Taco, amigo?"

"Y-yeah, sure!" Alfred took it gratefully and stuffed it into his mouth. Alfred had to admit he was overtaken by Alejandro's overflow of energy.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, sure! Not like a taco bell taco, but still awesome!"

"Then we'll get along perfectly!" It was odd; it seemed his only requirement of friendship is that you liked tacos. Well, that wasn't his ONLY friendship requirement. You couldn't insult him AT ALL, so here is where Alfred came in.

"So, mi amigo, what's your name?"

"Alfred F Jones, also known as THE HERO!" Alfred flashed a thumbs up.

"Oh, Alfred! That's is a nice name! So Alfred, do you want to be my friend?" The Mexican asked cheerfully.

"Sorry dude. You kind of creep me out, speak Spanish, and smell." Well, that was extremely blunt, even for Alfred. Alejandro's smile slowly faded.

"Fine then, estupido." He huffed, and dragged his bags to an even farer side of the room. "My side. Your side." Alejandro pointed. Quite a sudden personality change.

Alfred failed to realize what he did wrong; he was just trying to be honest. Come on, after 10 minutes of arrival to school, his new roommate hates him. It's a new record. Maybe he could talk to the dorm manager to get him a new roommate? Maybe that British guy. He seemed nice enough; to Alfred of course. As Alejandro was sitting on his bed, pouting, Alfred got up to talk to the dorm management.

"Adios, estupido." Alejandro mumbled.

* * *

><p>Arthur was on his way to meet with his online friend Kiku. They spoke online a couple of times, and Kiku mentioned that he was transferring to a high school in New York City, all the way from Japan. Arthur so happened to be going to the same school as Kiku, and he was rather happy to finally meet this interesting boy, when suddenly OOOF-<p>

Arthur seemed to bump into someone. "Oh, my dearest apolog-" Arthur looked up. There stood Arthur's arch-enemy, Francis Bonnefoy. Francis was a transfer student from France, who came to London to study at Arthur's old elementary school. They ALWAYS fought, even over the most trivial things. But when middle school came, Arthur moved to New York City, and thought he would be rid of Francis and the rest of his old life for good.

Arthur was wrong.

Francis got a full paid scholarship to attend University of Science and World Studies-did I mention Arthur and Francis were also rivals in grades? Any who, there Francis stood, looking taller then ever. At one of his sides was a young man with such blonde hair it almost looked white, giving Arthur a cocky smirk. At the other was a young man with brown curly hair; he didn't seem to want any trouble, seeing as he was looking back every few seconds.

"Oi, Arthur, I didn't expect to see you here-wait, I did." He chuckled.

"What are you doing here frog?"

"Getting an education, short stuff."

And that was all it took for Arthur to swing at him. Francis quickly moved, and pushed Arthur into Gilbert, who pushed Arthur into a bystander, who just happened to be Alfred. Alfred stared down at Arthur, with a light blush on his face. Then marched over to Francis.

"Yo! Not cool, man!"

"And who do we have here?"

"I'm Alfred F Jones, also known as, THE HERO!"

"More like the zero." Gilbert commented and snickered.

"Hey! You shut your mouth before I shut it for ya!" Alfred held up his fists. Meanwhile, Arthur was fuming with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"Aww, protecting your little boyfriend?" Gilbert teased.

Before Alfred could protest, Arthur quickly corrected Gilbert. "This boy here is absolutely NOT my boyfriend. What in the right mind would make you think that? I don't even know the man's bloody name!" He stomped to Francis and pointed a finger in his face. "And YOU? You git, did you just come to this school just to harass me? You are such a low life. I don't even know how to express my pity for you." And with that, Arthur walked off.

Alfred looked around, whoop, looks like no one needs protecting over here, he attempted to run off, until Francis grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Do you even know the boy's name?" Francis said, referring to Arthur. Alfred shook his head.

"Ah, stupides.." Feeling bad, Francis released Alfred's collar. "I'll give you 5 seconds to run. 5..4...3..2.."

Alfred was out by 4.

Francis and Gilbert stood back, laughing at their accomplishment. Antonio was texting the little scrabble to everyone in his contacts, emphasizing every detail.

**Antonio [5:45 pm]**

**'You know that Alfred kid? He just saved Arthur Kirkland's life! He knocked Francis and Gilbert right out!' **

* * *

><p>Sooner or later, gossip about Alfred started spreading. Murmurs of "That's the guy who beat up the Bad Friends Trio" and "Look! It's the tough kid!" was heard throughout the halls as Alfred walked by. Alejandro heard this and decided ask his cousin Antonio about it. Antonio new about all of the latest gossip in school, being one of the most popular guys.<p>

"Entonces, Antonio, what is the big deal with Alfred?"

"You haven't heard? He saved a freshman from Francis and Gilbert! It was amazing! He stood up to them both!"

"That was seriously him? I wonder how he managed that…He's a complete idiot."

"Oh yeah, you room with him, right?"

"Si."

"Well, he's quickly becoming one of the most well known freshman in school! Be happy! And he doesn't look half bad, either!"

"What are you saying, primo? I'm not gay." Alejandro playfully punched Antonio.

"Right, of course you aren't."

The bell rang for their next class.

"I guess this is time to go to your next class, eh?" Antonio said, nonchalantly. Alejandro trotted off.

"AND DON"T FORGET, HE /DOES/ LOOK NICE." The outburst caused some folks to look up. Alejandro cringed.

* * *

><p>When Alfred entered his dorm, Alejandro looked up.<p>

"Estupido, is it true you defended the boy in my History class, como se dice…Arthur Kirkland?"

"Is that his name? Blonde hair, green eyes, eyebrows like a carpet?"

"Si."

"Then yeah, I did! My first act of heroism at school!" Alfred laughed, falling onto his bed.

"Hero. Right. Ok. Keep telling yourself that."

"Where'd you even hear this man? Am I really getting that popular so fast?"

"Antonio told me. He said you were amazing."

"Aha, finally someone who recognizes it!"

Alejandro just ignored him at this point, and left Alfred to rant about his self proclaimed 'amazingness', until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>lololoool o spain-<strong>

**Right.**

**Please review :3**


	4. An Authors Note 2 Years Later

Oh, wow!

I was going through my old account on fanfiction and I found this! I had a very nice concept, but my writing style has developed and my plot dev skills have gotten better as well. I think this story is able to be salvaged, so I just might start working on a chapter 4... I'd really love to start working on this again if I ever have time.

-rocky


End file.
